Many silicon vendors are integrating their wireless fidelity (WiFi) and BLUETOOTH (BT) radios into an integrated design where an antenna is shared with both radios. This creates coexistence problems because BLUETOOTH does not employ a listen before talk (LBT) protocol. Consequently, WiFi throughput may suffer while BLUETOOTH is active and vice versa. In some devices, such as a handset, coordination between transmission of WiFi and BLUETOOTH radios is readily achievable; however, reception can be a problem. For example, where BLUETOOTH and WiFi share a common antenna, the WiFi radio can become severely desensitized and unable to receive transmissions, such as downstream transmissions from an access point (AP), while the BLUETOOTH radio is transmitting; or can be deliberately prevented from transmitting frames, including acknowledgements, to its AP in order not to interfere with active BLUETOOTH communications.